Cylios Esbilar
Abenteuer * AiM 022 - Die Sache mit dem Flederjäger Rollenspielwerte (Ehemals Paladin des Chnum Lv3) Traumritter Lv1 * STR 14 * INT 18 * WIS 14 * DEX 10 * CON 18 * CHA 17 * Luck 1 * HP 21 * LP 18 * THACO 18 Ausrüstung: * Plattenpanzer und Langschwert * Geld: 5 Silber]], 16 Kupfer Fähigkeiten: * Sternenkunde * Aegyr wie http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Elan Seit Streitross dessen Sattel ihn auch im Plattenpanzer trägt, heisst "Lichtsturm". Hat eine befreundete Flederkatze im Traumritter-Stützpunkt in Chalkis Göttliche Gaben als TR Chnum will give you divine grace (a bonus equal to your charisma bonus on all saving throws), an aura of good, protection from evil, once per day a daylight spell of 60" radius, once per day protection from evil 10" radius. / If he is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on your hitpoints per level. Bonus: Large temples for support are basically in every country. Aegyr-Eigenschaften Aegyr (based for AD&D on Elans from the 3-5 SRD) Aegyrs typically stand just under 6 feet tall and weigh in the neighborhood of 180 pounds, with men sometimes taller and heavier than women, but not always. * –2 Charisma * Aberration (Psionic): Aegyrs are not subject to spells or effects that affect humanoids only, such as charm person or dominate person. * Medium: As Medium creatures, Aegyrs have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Aegyr base land speed is 30 feet. * Aegyrs (unlike most aberrations) do not have darkvision. * Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An Aegyr is automatically proficient with the longbow, the warhammer, all simple weapons, light armor, and shields. * Naturally Psionic: Aegyrs gain 2 bonus power points at 1st level. This benefit does not grant them the ability to manifest powers unless they gain that ability through another source, such as levels in a psionic class. * Resistance (Su): Aegyrs can use psionic energy to increase their resistance to various forms of attack. As an immediate action, an Aegyr can spend 1 power point to gain a +4 racial bonus on saving throws until the beginning of her next action. * Resilience (Su): When an Aegyr takes damage, she can spend power points to reduce its severity. As an immediate action, she can reduce the damage she is about to take by 2 hit points for every 1 power point she spends. * Repletion (Su): An Aegyr can sustain her body without need of food or water. If she spends 1 power point, an Aegyr does not need to eat or drink for 24 hours. * Automatic Language: Common. Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). Aegyrs’ past lives expose them to wide ranges of language. * Favored Class: Psion. * Level Adjustment: +0. Table: Aegyr Random Starting Ages Adulthood Simple Moderate Complex * 20 years +2d4 +2d6 +3d6 Table: Aegyr Aging Effects Middle Age1 Old2 Venerable3 Maximum Age * 200 years 400 years 1,000 years +10d% Indefinite number of years * At middle age, −1 to Str, Dex, and Con; +1 to Int, Wis, and Cha. * At old age, −2 to Str, Dex, and Con; +1 to Int, Wis, and Cha. * At venerable age, −3 to Str, Dex, and Con; +1 to Int, Wis, and Cha. Table: Aegyr Random Height and Weight Gender Base Height Height Modifier Base Weight Weight Modifier * Male 4’ 10” +2d10 120 lb. × (2d4) lb. * Female 4’ 5” +2d10 85 lb. × (2d4) lb. Open Game Content - This is part of the (3.5e) Revised System Reference Document. It is covered by the Open Game License v1.0a, rather than the GNU Free Documentation License 1.3. To distinguish it, these items will have this notice. If you see any page that contains SRD material and does not show this license statement, please contact an admin so that this license statement can be added. It is our intent to work within this license in good faith. Erfahrung (Pala 4500+) 1450 XP als XP in Chalkis, 900 XP bei Sissex' Emporium = 6850 am 13.03.438 n.P. Category:Myra-Charaktere mit Werten